The Queen Vs The Slave
by NeonPartyDude
Summary: A twist on what happens during the auction on the slavers planet. Read as Ahsoka faces the slaver queen in this nasty and lewd filled story. And not even Ahsoka knows if she can escape from this as whole as she'd hope. Shout out to BigReader1988 for this one shot idea!


**A/N: Hey dudes got another one-shot request this one coming from BigReader1988. It's pretty straightforward from the short description. Again sorry for the long wait BigReader1988 writers block for my other work stalled me and I hope you like this. Also to anyone look for someone to writer a story for them remember I am extremely flexible with my commissions. If you know my writing style as well as seen my other on going commission of Archive of our own. You know I put a lot of detail and work into writing a commissioned story. Now also I have other one shots and maybe even collabs coming out. Still not sure but hey weird stuff have come from my mind. Hope you dudes like it!**

**Third Person's POV**

Miraj smirks as no less three Jedi just attempted to thwart her plans of expanding her empire. She also knows that she shouldn't trust count Dooku from her spies. Her Prime Minister Molec was planning to have her killed. But she has disposed of him saying she will select a new prime minister later.

Sitting in her empty throne room the slaver queen of Zygerria looks down the steps to her throne. At the bottom and in chains while nude is Ahsoka Tano. Unlike the two males Miraj felt both disgust and respect for the young female.

She held her sabers to Mirajs throat but foolishly forgot about the shock collar around her own neck. Miraj still snickers at how the young Togurta would let something like that slip her mind.

Still Miraj ordered the other to two Jedi to be taken away. As she dealt with Molec and looked after Ahsoka. Ahsoka covering herself as best she could glares at the queen of slavers. Both hating that she stripped her naked and placed in heavy chains. But also that she refuses to see how wrong slaving is.

Miraj sips her whine to say, "Our talks seem to be pointless young Jedi. So let us simply go with something you are best at. I propose a challenge to you. If you can survive my gauntlet I will let you, your friends, and the slaves you seek go.

"Fail well hhhm you will kneel at my feet and swear to be my slave for the rest of your life. So what shall it been two weeks and you win simple no?"

Ahsoka glares shoto daggers at the queen. But she knew that the queen could easily throw her to her hungry and horny guards. She swore a few of them felt her up while she was still passed out.

Ahsoka says, "I want this agreement in writing." Miraj fakes being hurt saying, "A queen keeps her word child it is common practice of royalty." Ahsoka scoffs to say "Yeah I'm sure you're not one of them."

Miraj stands to slowly walk to Ahsoka kneel down slightly Ahsoka receives a slap to her cheek. Miraj says while holding Ahsokas face says, "I do keep my word child but you will see just how nasty I can be. But I am pleased you agreed now rest up for the coming days you won't get much of it."

As Ahsoka was taken to her small confined space of a room she nestles into a corner to sleep. Hoping to the force that her masters and Rex were ok. And working on a way to get to her fast.

The following day Ahsoka is brought to the queens chambers by two female slaves. One slave whispers "Master Jedi do be careful the queens treatment of females is both painful. And beyond mental belief keep strong."

When that the door opens Ahsoka gasps. Hanging around the room are straps, chains, rope, handcuffs, and even a wall mounted railing to cuff someone to the wall.

Ahsoka gulps as she walks in and the door locks behind her. Miraj appears from a side door dressed in only a leather corset with no bra. A thong that is just string and leggings with red high heels and leather gloves.

Miraj circles Ahsoka to say "Let us begin our challenge little one and hopefully you will walk away intact." Ahsoka tries to show little fear but even Miraj can see how scared she is. Even new female slave she adds to her collection endures the gauntlet as a test to see how long she can play with them.

To date only one slave managed to make it two third out of the whole gauntlets length. Miraj however expects Ahsoka to fall after half way knowing that her collar is keeping her disconnected from the Force.

Ahsoka now tied up with her hands behind her back. Her budding breasts tied and squeezed by the same rope. She's suspended off the ground is being played with by Miraj.

Who right away clips to small clothespins to Ahsokas nipples as the plays with Ahsoka ass. Ahsoka squirms and complains but Miraj is only beginning.

In a quick move the slave queen takes hold of Ahsokas face and sinks her tongue into her mouth. For a full two minutes Miraj massages and tastes her little playthings mouth. And once finishes the makes Ahsoka spin in a circle.

Dazed Ahsoka screams as Miraj reaches up behind her and starts to finger Ahsokas pussy from behind. Squirming and screaming Ahsoka tries to fight. But Miraj turns her onto her side and uses both her hands to play with Ahsokas pussy and ass.

Growing so wet and embarrassed that she moans making Miraj smiles to lick Ahsokas neck. Tugging and playing with the clothespins Miraj smiles more as Ahsoka moans more. Ahsoka to Mirajs delight creams herself hard.

To the point Ahsoka stays dripping between her legs while passes out suspended in the air. A slap to her breasts and even a mild tug until the clothespins pop off doesn't even awaken her. Ahsoka remaining passed out angers Miraj so that she drops Ahsoka to the floor. And orders her slaves to take Ahsoka back to her cell.

The slaves gulp knowing that the queens hates in when one of her playthings for the day passes out like this. And they know she will vent on one of them.

Ahsoka woke up once more in her cell confused at first. Until a slave explained to her what happened. As well as giving her a good idea at what will happen when she meets Miraj later in the date.

True to the slaves warning Ahsoka is once more suspended off the ground and tied up. But this time Miraj is having Ahsoka suck off a dildo as she degrades the young Jedi by taking holo-photos. Miraj laughs as she says, "Look at yourself it makes me so wet seeing you lick my favorite night toy as if it was a real males cock. But enough of that lets see if you can eat me just as warmly."

Ahsoka goes wide-eyed to scream into Mirajs pussy as the slave queen slaps Ahsokas ass. Wedging Ahsokas head between her thighs forcing Ahsoka to taste and dig her tongue deeply into her captures pussy. Miraj smiles as her juices runs down Ahsokas face and lekkus. While she then pushes the dildo into Ahsokas pussy.

Ahsoka thrashes as she cums from constantly tasting the queens juices. But also the sudden force of being deflowered by a toy. With her eyes once more rolled into her head Ahsoka passes out. Not realizing that Miraj made her also have her first multi orgasm.

With a smile Miraj looks at Ahsokas glazed body dripping with drool from her mouth and the queens juices. As well as the light trickle of Ahsokas own pussy juices spilling onto the floor. Miraj smirks knowing she will win and Ahsoka will break.

Taking a lick from the dildo the queen then forces it into her own pussy. Miraj says "Mhhm still nice a warm I might just break you into being my toy warmer. As well as being trophy toy."

**Ahsokas POV**

These last few days have been intense due to the queens promise of breaking me. She bonds my hands and legs to the wall with my face pressed to it. While she constantly slaps my butt taunted me that if I break my friends will suffer.

The following day she has me strapped onto some kind of wooden wedge thing. She constantly lowering me and lifting me off of it. Making it grind and dig into my crotch causing me both pain and pleasure somehow. I scream as she lifts me to drop me again and again!

Right now she has me tied up blindfolded on her bed as she rams a dildo and something else that's dumpy into my ass. It's like I'm using the bathroom in reverse and she keeps laughing.

I can't help it I keep screaming but I can't beg her to stop. I have to push forward I have to fight for my friends. And for my people please by the Force give me the strength to hold... Just a few more days.

**Third persons POV**

Ahsoka glares as Miraj makes her dance around of a small stage in front of her bed. But Ahsoka is wearing a pair of leather panties that are holding to vibrating dildos inside of her.

As she cums again her juices spill out onto the floor. But the flood of which she spills makes Miraj lick her lips with a nasty idea. Miraj stops Ahsoka ordering her to grind her ass against the small stage floor. As Ahsoka then has to hold a squatting position with her ass dripping with her own juices.

Mirajs taunts Ahsoka for her nasty display making Ahsoka curse at the queen under her breath. The following day Ahsokas embarrassment reaches a new level as two slaves help the queen.

On her orders one holds a small bowl while the other makes Ahsoka cum. Be it with a dildo, her tongue, fingers, or any of the other toys Miraj hands to her to use. All while the queen watches with a glass a whine in her hand.

With a sinister smirk Miraj licks her lip as Ahsoka cums enough to fill six bowls. Before she passes out from cumming as much as she did.

Miraj says, "Take her juices and mix it with a nice bit of Lipsy berry. And also make a pure bottle on the side and one mixed with dear Rikis juices too. I want to taste how sweet my long time pet and my newest sex slave will taste."

The slaves nod and once more Ahsoka is cleaned and take to her cell. And now today makes the final day. With her screams of yesterday playing on the holo screen in the room Miraj smiles as Ahsoka is used as the queens foot stool.

Miraj drinking the mix of her two slaves juices from a glass as she basks in the slow burn of her own orgasm. Petting her dripping lower lips the slave queen smiles as Ahsoka has to remain still for close to an hour. Biting back every scream she has as the vibrators in her ass and pussy both spiking in intensity every odd minute.

With the hour finally up the large bowl between Ahsokas legs is a little over half full. Due the all the orgasms she had while remaining still.

But before she can claim her victory and walk free Miraj says "I'm impressed young one you had great will. But the finally challenge is now." Ahsoka gulps as Miraj places her onto a large wheel.

Blindfolded and gagged once more Miraj smiles as she places not just a dildo to Ahsokas entrance. This dildo is shaped to be the same size as a Fathiers member. Turning on the wheel the piston controls ram the dildo into Ahsoka making her scream and cum almost the second it pulls back.

The slightly curved and the bums along the mid shaft making the pleasure and pain mix so greatly. The Miraj remembers she only lasted half a minute when she first used the wheel on herself.

And seeing Ahsoka scream and cum from the painful mix makes her want to join in.

But seeing Ahsoka scream she knew she'd beg soon for it to stop. But as the minutes go on Ahsoka continues to cum. Bathing her back and some of the table she's on in her juices.

Miraj growls to crank up the wheel by one number knowing that it'll push her to ask for mercy. But as the slapping of Ahsokas wet pussy being stretched by the dildo continues. Miraj remains stunned as she watches Ahsoka cum even more.

As her body bounces and jerks wildly from the hard thrusts of the dildo. Ahsoka clinches as she screams into another orgasms. Ahsoka can't tell how many times she's cum from the wheels toy as of this point.

Ahsoka can only feel her pussy go numb and her mind reel back in pleasure. Simple pleasure as the machine fucks her out cold.

Ahsoka wakes up her pussy red and still somewhat moist. As she lifts her frame up from the bed she sees Miraj sitting on the beds edge. Miraj saying, "You did it young Jedi you succeed. As promised your friends may go friend." Touching her neck Ahsoka smiles weakly that the collar is gone too.

Ahsoka sighs to crawl past the slave queen and stand on her own wobble legs. Ahsoka makes her way to the door but she feels something clamp around her neck. Looking down in shock another slave collar is now fixed onto her.

In a pinch the collar injects her with something. Slowly as she steps forward Ahsoka says, "You promised?" Miraj nods to say "And I will keep my promise all you have to do is leave the room. See the door is wide open for you and your friends are already leaving the slave mines."

Ahsoka try as she might drops to her knees but even then still crawls. As her crawls slow Miraj closes the door just inches before Ahsoka can reach it. Ahsoka with tears in her eyes claws at the door trying to reach its handle.

Miraj comes down to her knees to take Ahsoka hands and place her head onto her lap. Petting Ahsokas head Miraj says, "Let them go my sweet little gem. You belong her with me you are my little pet now. But you should know I will treat you far better then any other. I will allow you into my bed and you may even bath with me. My little trophy welcome home."

As Ahsoka continues to cry the drugs she was injected with making her unable to fight back. But Miraj gives Ahsoka a soft kiss to her lips to lift her up to carry her back to the bed. Ahsoka still however looks to the door. Reaching out and mumbling for Anakin or Obi wan to burst in and save her.

But that is a story for another day.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review please and give me honest feedback and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


End file.
